The present invention relates to camouflage patterns for military vehicles, and more particularly, to a tool for reducing the time required for applying a camouflage pattern to a military vehicle.
Military vehicles are commonly painted with a variety of paints in a camouflage pattern to reduce the risk of detection and to make the vehicles more difficult targets to hit. A method used in painting the vehicles is to outline the camouflage pattern on the vehicles using free hand drawing or use a slide projector to project a pattern on the vehicle in a dark room and trace the projected outlines. Paint is then applied using the outlines on the vehicle as guides. This requires two steps of operation along with some training and skill in order to obtain a good pattern. The resulting painted patterns are not consistent from one vehicle to another.